Conquest Rider's quest for love and Revenge
by Medusa Raida
Summary: As I look on Fate/Stay night Section I don't see nothing on Rider! So I too it into the liberty of making a story about her, and her past and her future! So I'm not going to spoil it for you..so just enjoy Rider/Medusa
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_Present_

"So...What do you wish to do?"

"What do I wish to do? What are you referring too?"

"What is your descision?"

"My..Descision..."

"KYAAAAH!" A woman with long purple hair exclaimed as she thrusted an iron nail attatched to and extreamly long chain, at her opponent. She wor a black with purple trimmed short dress with boots that reached just a little before the top of her thighs, and gloves that reached above her elbows inthe same colors. Oddly enough she was blind folded. Her opponent evaded the nail but was bound in the chains. She pulled the chains causing to tighten, crushing him. He fell to his knee's

"I surender I surrender! Please have mercy!" She continued to pull the chains as she approached him.

"Mercy? You so claimed to me an almighty god and you beg for mercy?" She scoffed,"When I asked for the same I was cast away...and I shall do the same to you..." She leaped into the air, pulling the chains causing him to be pulled with her. The woman yanked the chain and pulled him close. With the second nail in hand she delivered a powerfull blow to the face. The chain extened as he went flying towards the ground, not letting him hit the ground just yet she pulled it again and repeated. After the last blow she flicked the chains causing him to spin wildly head first into the ground. She fliped and landed on her feet as she retreated her weapon.

"Rider is the winner!" The crowd cheered wildly, as rider exited the arena. She approached the exit and she scowled lowly, "I will seek my revenge even if I have to wipe out every Olympian that stands in my way."

_End_

_Chapter 1. Part.1_

_Past_

A beautiful white horse galloped throught the feilds, with Rider on it's saddle. Her face was content and happy because she took so much joy in riding. With two twin girls whom looked alot younger than she was, sitting under a tree near there watching her one of the called out. "MEDUSA! Get off Phantom already! We've been here for hours and we're about to go home!" Not really paying much attention Medusa still rode Phantom throughout the feilds, enjoying the moment of peice from her elder sister's Stheno and Euryale's mocking and teasings, because they were immortal and retained their age, but still she could grow taller and and older over time...but still retain her youthfull appearance. They called out again, "ALRIGHT THEN! WHEN WE EAT DINNER WITHOUT YOU DON'T GET MAD WHEN YOURS GET COLD!" They huffed and stomped off home. Hours passed and the sun began to set, she halted for a moment and looked around, "Oh...Stheno and Euryale must have gone home." She soon got off of Phantom's back and patted his head. "It seems like they were impatient yet again phantom." She smiled lightly "Let's get you some water..." She took him to the river near by and let him drink. She knelt down and drank herself, She lied back in the grass and looked at the setting sun. As she lied in the grass, little did she know their was and uninvited guest watching over her and Phantom...but mainly her.

"Such Beauty" Said an eeire, lustful voice of a man. Eventhough his body was engulfed by shadows, his voice said all about his appearance. He was an evil conieving man and had a sheer lust for women. He only saw the sheer beauty of a woman, and only wanted what he could get from her...or take for that matter. She still watched lust fully and a smirk slithered across his lips. 'I must have her...I want her...I will take her." The voice sneered and continued to watch her.

Medusa sat up with a stretch and a yawn, "Oh my it's getting late...I think we should head home...don't you think Phantom?" The horse whinned with enthusiasm. She smiled and stood, she mounted Phantom's back and rhode off home. The figure continued to watch her until she was off into the distance. He soon teleported away.

Mt. Olympus

Zues walked through the corridors of Olympus with his younger brother Poisidon. They both were elderly looking men with the least promising distinguished features, And also both leacherous men. Sharing the same qualities, from insest to obtainment of concubines. Poisidon spoke, "Brother what do you think I should do? How do you think I shall woo this woman." Zues Scoffed,"How else would you do it brother, flood her with many gifts, compliment her beauty and chase her until she heed's your every whim."

"But this one is different brother, she's truly more beautiful than any mortal, or goddess I have ever laid eyes on. I can't just merly flood her with gifts. What else is there to do?"

Zues wrapped his arms around his brother with an smirk,"Just..._take _her she'll grow to love you eventually. All women are the same, enjoying when men take charge of them,and to make them feel vulnerable."

"So when should I make my move?"

"Seven Days from now."

"Seven Days?"

"Yes, The first six days give her the most beautiful gems, and jewelry you can get anonymous of course, and on the seventh day have her meet you in Athene's temple and reveal yourself to her. And I think you know that to do next." Zues grinned evily, he Poisidon did the same.

"I think I shall just do just that brother..."


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Chapter 1 Part 2

(I do not own Rider or Medicham but I have gotten permission for Ice Megumi to use this character. THANK YOU LOVING SISTER!! - AN The different colored text is to show which one of medicham's personalities are talking. Black: Medicham, Red; Cham, Green: M.Cham, Blue: Medichi : so there's no confusion on who's talking. Well it was supposed to be that way...but it seem sI t won't show up here...well anyways enjoy still )

Chapter 1 Part 2

Present Day

Rider was walking in down the busy side walk with Sakura, with bags of groceries in their arms. Rider was still lost in her thoughts about the tournament that Hades held, between the gods & whoever else wished to join and his reasons for holding it…none the less she was grateful for his doings. Sakura looked over to her; she couldn't tell weather the look on Riders face was angry, content, or sad. She didn't want to bring up anything from earlier in the day so she just blurted out, "Do you think Shirou, Saber and Miss Tiger will like stewed beef tonight? There's a new ingredient that I wanted to try out just to give it a little kick? What do you think about that Rider?"

"I think it'll be fine Sakura-Chan…." She said in a dull spaced out tone

Sakura sighed,

"Rider….you don't have to tell me what's wrong but what ever it is-"She was cut off.

"Everything's fine Sakura-Chan, it's just that I have something's on my mind It'll all pass though so don't worry about me okay?" She said with a fake reassuring smile, and her demeanor changed so quickly.

Not showing her disbelief Sakura nodded with a smile, the looked ahead.

Meanwhile

A man, gawked at through the glass of the pastry shop, like a child. With his tanned body, and his long, jet black hair. And he had the line of drool coming from the side of his mouth. His honeysuckle eyes were big and glassy and he muttered happily,

"That Strawberry Shortcake looks so yummy…oooh and that triple chocolate looks so moist! And sssssssoooooooo gooooooooooood…. (-)"

'Stop drooling on the glass you idiot!'

Said, a slightly irritated voice in his head,

"But…they look so…good Cham."

'Oh leave him be Cham…you know how he get's when he see's sweet's.' Said, a kinder more sincere voice.

Cham grumbled and then sighed, 'We're supposed to be looking for the guy who's been knocking off the gods in the tournament. Unless you've forgot about that.'

'I did not forget Cham…but we have no need to rush it…'

As Medicham ignored the conversation going on in his head, he stared into the glass he failed to notice the gleaming eyes of women watching him, like a cat spotting a mouse, more like a lion spotting its prey ready to pounce. He stood there for a few more moments the he shot up his fist,

"DON'T WORRY MY SWEET SWEET PASTRIES! MEDICAM WILL SAVE YOU! I SHALL SAVE YOU ALL!" He soon ran into the store triumphantly like a knight in shining armor trying to save his princess.

Rider and Sakura were still walking and Sakura smiled brightly at the strawberry shortcake in the window, "AH! That looks so good! Rider we should get one for desert don't you think?"

Rider Smiled lightly, "I think it'll be good to get one…"

Sakura entered the Pastry shop happily and eagerly and Rider followed behind her.

Medicham's eyes glistened in joy as he was in his Pastry heaven, he couldn't choose weather he wanted to take it all home…or just pay for it and eat it all there. It killed him when he couldn't choose what he wanted…but the problem was always solved with his best solution….BUY IT ALL! He soon went to the counter where there was a glass display of numerous cakes, pies and other yummy goodies. There was a woman behind the counter, who was just simply loosing her mind. She had never seen anything so Damn gorgeous in her whole life.

"Excuse me sir…is there _anything_ that strikes your interest, in our selection today?"

She said in a sexual, sumptuous, and just simply flirtatious voice.

Medicham looked up with his big honey suckle eyes at the woman, and she just simply melted. Medicham smiled, "I'd like it all please!" The woman eyed him a little, "You want…it all? Are you having a party or something?"

He shook his head, "Nope nope...it's all for me! -"

'MEDICHAM! Are you nut's we're on a budget…you know Ru and Raphael are going to kill you!'

'I agree with Cham on this one…I think you need to put some of the sweets back Medicham.'

Medicham whined aloud not paying attention, "But…I want it aaaaaaaalllllllllll! T-T"

'ALRIGHR ALRIGHT… GET THEM ALL! JUST DON'T CRY!!' Both Medichi and Cham, cried in unison.

The woman though to herself and looked around, 'Is he talking to himself?'

Medicham Smiled happily and pulled out a credit card and handed it to the woman, "YAYS! I'd like it all please!"

She soon boxed all the pastries and stacked them up, and rang them up as she did so. After she was done she looked at him, "Ummm…it all comes to…987.78…would you like credit or debit?"

"Debit please!"

She swiped the card and handed him back his card, the soon gave him the recite after that. "Ummm have a nice day…come back again!"


End file.
